Ina case where the contents of a medical transfusion bag contains amino acids or vitamins, the transfusion bag is occasionally packaged using a barrier film having a low oxygen permeability in order to prevent deterioration of the components. At this time, when a barrier film on which an inorganic deposited film is laminated is used, excellent oxygen barrier properties and water vapor barrier properties can be exhibited.
For example, a technique described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-80986) may be exemplified as a technique related to such a barrier film on which an inorganic deposited film is laminated.
Patent Document 1 describes a gas barrier film formed by coating a substrate film layer with a barrier resin coating layer through an inorganic layer having transparency. Patent Document 1 describes that such a gas barrier film suppresses deterioration of gas barrier properties due to an action of mechanical force and has excellent gas barrier properties in addition to the transparency at a high temperature even when the coated layer is thin.